When You Walk Away
by UltimateSorceress
Summary: When the three best bands in Vale High go for the same prize, who will win? Boys or girls? Or can they overcome the sexist views of the school board and win a record deal with Axe Records? Pairings undecided.
1. Confrontation

**Chapter One---Confrontation**

'_Tryouts today after school…hm…why not? I'll watch for a bit, see who the competition is and then try-out.' _Aiden thought to herself. The auditions were for a band, Heartless, that a local student was founding. She wanted her own band, but under the circumstances it was best she joined one and 'earned' her way.

"Hey Aiden! Did you hear about try-outs?!" Her red-headed classmate, Kairi, walked up to her smiling happily.

"Yes." Kairi was joined by Yuffie who was 'padding' on her legs. (padding is practicing your drumming with sticks on a practice pad or just on your legs, w or w/out sticks)

"Me and Yuffie were thinking we should all try out together. We've heard you play…uh…accidentally…and your really good! Even Riku would have to admit it, even if he wouldn't." Kairi scratched the back of her head while Aiden rolled her eyes. Accidentally meant they'd been spying on her.

"So what do you say? Please?" Kairi pouted and Aiden sighed. '_Might as well, you don't know anyone here…not that that's a bad thing…' _She told herself.

"Sure." Yuffie and Kairi squealed, jumping up and down excitedly. Aiden grimaced and continued on quickly. However, her escape was short-lived.

"Wait! What are we going to perform?" Yuffie asked, yanking Aiden back to walk with them.

"…"Aiden hadn't planned on the three of them auditioning, just her.

"Well, obviously not something original…hey do you know Simple and Clean?" (Bear with me.) Kairi asked and Aiden nodded. _'Thank Hera I just finished learning it.' _It had been perfect timing.

"Great. Yuffie's on drums, I'm on bass and your on electric and vocals." Sing. She had to sing?!

"No, I…I can't sing." Her two 'friends' frowned.

"Don't lie, we heard you. You're amazing."

"No! I…" Aiden looked around quickly.

"I get stage fright very bad." She whispered.

"That's ok, there won't be many people there. Listen, I'mna go talk to Selphie and see if she'll do keyboard. You two, harmonize."

"Let's go to the auditorium, it's lunch. No one will be there." Aiden nodded, following the small ninja. True to her word, the place was empty.

"Ok. Start off and I'll just jump in. Improv." Jumping onto the stage, Aiden let her feet dangle off the edge and began to sing.

_--When you walk away you don't hear me say…please, oh baby, don't go.-- _Yuffie jumped in and soon both had found a good pitch between them. The sound of clapping caught their attention.

"Very well done. For amateurs." The red headed smirked. '_If only you knew my mother.' _Aiden snapped mentally.

"Oh bite me Axl. We were good and your just worried."

"Worried, whatever for? I'm not planning on joining that silver-haired freaks' band. I've got my own."

"Really?!" Aiden piped up, hopping of the stage.

"Yeah." Axl was now on guard, why was she suddenly so interested.

"Whose all in it? Can I watch you practice sometime?"

"Sure…" Aiden realized she'd said _far _to much in one setting. She closed her mouth and looked to the floor.

"So what's your band called?" Yuffie asked.

"Velvet Steel. Squall and Cloud came up with it. Oh, they requested that I tell you they wished to talk to you." Axl had the weirdest way of speaking sometimes. Yuffie only nodded and looked to Aiden.

"After try-outs we'll go watch them practice." Aiden nodded, still not talking. Axl raised a brow to Yuffie who only shrugged.

"Let's go, class is going to start soon."

"Next!!" Riku yelled. Auditions were failing horribly. So far, only Sora Tilmitt was any good, now Riku's new bassist and vocalist. Tidus Almasywas hooking up his electric to the amp and dazzled the small audience with his rendering of _Bleed American. (JIMMY ET WORLD)_. The kid could _play._

"Good job Almasy. Next." Riku frowned when he saw the three girls.

"No girls, Kairi." Aiden glared at him.

"That's not what the flyers said."

"It's what I said." Yuffie burst in at the moment out of breath, drum sticks in hand.

"Am I late?"

"No, your not auditioning." Riku told her, still frowning.

" What?! Hey come on, give usa chance. At least then you can say your were _fair _is tossing us." Riku sighed and nodded. Aiden was still angry about it though. Of all things in this school, why keep a _band _separated, girls from boys? P.E, classes, even assemblies were divided into boys and girls. Boys team verses girls team. Girls on this side, boys on the other. For heaven's sake they'd even seperated them in the cafeteria!

"Let's hear it." Yuffie punch the air happily and the group set up. Aiden hadn't looked around at the small crowd, fortunately. And she only did so when the sound of clapping followed their performance. Riku was, needless to say, impressed and was about to congratulate them with the principle, his father, walked in. His expression was firm and decided.

"You know the rules Miss Aiden. No girls. I'll trust that you'll be forming your own group if you want to participate in the contest." Without another word, Mr. Loire left. Riku stared after his father.

"I…Sorry girls. It's my father's contest, his rules. I wish it was different, I do." Riku told them. Aiden fought very hard to control the urge to scream. This wasn't supposed to happen this way!

"Save it Riku. I don't want to hear it." Aiden gathered up her guitar and walked out of the auditorium. Yuffie and the others watched her go. Why was it such a big deal?

"Are you happy mom? You never wanted me in music and now you've got your wish…it's your fault…This is all you fault." Aiden whispered, staring at her reflection in the mirror, the image of her mother burning in her mind.

Ok, so whatchya think?, My first KH fic but bear with me, it'll get better I promise.!

i Ultimate !


	2. You Could Never Understand

**Chapter Two ---You Could Never Understand**

"Hi honey, how was school?" Aiden ignored her mother's question and after slamming the front door, she proceeded to slam her bedroom door. The amp was the first thing to be turned on and her guitar was soon connected. A loud screaming note filled the house and Aiden heaved a huge sigh. The sound always calmed her down.

"Aiden, turn it _down_!' Her mother yelled. However, the answer was only several similar notes so loud the lights shook.

"Aiden Gainsbourgh you turn that down right now!" Aerith burst into her daughters room, green eyes flashing. Aiden's equally bright blue ones were sparking in far angrier manner and it almost frightened Aerith.

"No! You've taken it all Mom! Are you happy now?! You got your wish!" Aerith looked rather startled at her daughters outburst when the phone rang.

"Hello? Yes, she is here, just a moment." She handed the phone to Aiden who took a deep breath and put the phone to her ear.

"Hello? How did you get my number?...Right...sure why not? Ok. Bye." Aerith raised a brow and received silence as an answer. Aiden gathered up her guitar into its case, slung it over her shoulder and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Silence.

"ANSWER ME AIDEN!!" Aiden turned to her eyes narrowed dangerously low.

"I'm going to a friends house to practice. I'm going to do exactly what you never wanted me to do. I'm going to make music." The door slammed and Aerith was left alone.

---

"Aiden? Hey Aiden wait up!" Aiden turned to find Axl and two of his friends jogging towards her.

"Where you going?" Aiden adjusted her goggles to keep her hair from her eyes as she answered him.

"To Kairi's. We're going to work up some music for the contest." Axl looked to Squall and Cloud and they only shrugged.

"Um, do you mind if we join you?" Aiden shrugged.

"Not my house." Axl walked beside her silently, Cloud and Squall taking up the left side. Aiden remained quiet the rest of the walk.

"Ai-SQUALL! CLOUD!!" Yuffie had come out to greet her friend and instead ran to Squall and Cloud, flinging herself into their arms.

"Hey midget." Cloud said, ruffling her hair. Yuffie glared up at him and gently yanked on the small chocobo that hung off a chain, serving as an earring. He winced and Squall swept her up into another hug. Aiden decided she didn't want to know. What she wanted was music. And her father. And her best friend.

"Oh. Hi. I guess we'll practice in the garage today..." Kairi told them, making the boys lug the amps and the drumset to the garage from the living room. Aiden and Yuffie sat on a giant bean bag, snickering.

"Oh hush. Let's get started!" Kairi yelled and the three girls got up, each walking to the designated instrument. Aiden strummed out a soft melody, whispering soft lyrics, brows furrowed and eyes closed.

"Sing a little louder." Yuffie told her softly. Aiden sang louder, the lyrics almost painfully sad.

---

_Roses are red, now daddy's dead,_

_Daddy's rose_

_had it's share of thorns_

_Now daddy's dead,_

_his little girl now mourns_

_C1: Wake up, daddy please don't go, _

_I'm running out of roses_

_daddy please don't go_

_daddy's roses_

_C2 Repeat: Mother screams and I hit the wall,_

_Told my daddy it was a little fall,_

_daddy please don't go,_

_daddy's roses_

_Verse2: There's blood pooling on the floor,_

_and its so far to the door.._

_-Repeat C1-_

_She says it's all my fault, the day you left us here_

_-repeat C1-_

_Daddy's roses...daddy's roses._

_---_

"That's really good Aiden. We can really work with that. What did you guys think." Squall and the others exchange looks.

"We think Principal Loire's going to regret not letting you three join Heartless." Cloud told them and Yuffie squealed in unsion with Kairi. Aiden only raised a brow. Principal Loire wasn't going to be the only one with regrets. Aiden would make sure of that.

"Hey, I've got this really great song we can use for a closer." Yuffie told them and Aiden raised a brow.

"Closer for what?" Yuffie scratched the back of her head.

"The gig I got us?" The innocent smile she gave them was so out of place in that moment. Kairi squealed and demanded to know where.

"At Cloud's place. Tabs. But we need Selphie, she's the one whose the goddess on keyboards." Yuffie sighed and a familiar laugh filled her ears.

"Goddess huh? I like that." Selphie smiled at the group and Yuffie jumped up from her chair and crushed the girl in a hug.

"Squall was right, you really do need me." Squall looked up, startled and innocent. Yuffie smacked the back of his head and sat at her drumset.

"Put it on organs, k Selph?" Selphie gave her a big thumbs up and Kairi strapped on her guitar. Aiden did likewise and looked at the lyrics Yuffie set in front of her. **Where will you go?** '_Anywhere but here...' _Aiden thought, looking at the title. _'Anywhere but here.'_

_an: weeeeeeeeeee songs!!!! lol ok I do own the lyrics to daddy's roses....MINE!!!!.......And I own Aiden....everyone else is a figment of Disney and Squaresofts imagination.....anywhos...I love reviews! They make me write....lol.....a big cookie for anyone who can guess who Aiden's father is....hint: FF7_

_i Ultimate!_


	3. Since You Went Away

**Chapter Three ---Since You Went Away**

Several hours later, the eight teens sat in Kairi's room, eating pizza, laughing and joking. Well seven were. Aiden was studying the lyrics to **Where Will You Go? **Yuffie was an amzaing composer, the lyrics and the musical compostions were at the very least interesting. The keyboards had a soft organ melody, slowing rising in volume, the drumset remaining on the soft background beat, the guitars blending in with the organs. It was a fantastic work of art. In Aidne's eyes anyways. She hadn't noticed the silence in the room, nor had she noticed the figure in Kairi's doorway.

"Room for one more?" The voice asked and Aiden frowned. Why was that voice coming back? He'd left with out a word. Let him stay gone.

"Aiden..." Aiden looked up into the familiar blue eyes of the boy standing there. How in Hera did he find here?!

"Reno?! How did you find me? Why are you even here?!" She whispered, walking over to him. He gave her a lop-sided smile, holding out his arms for a hug. Aiden stood there limply, untill her looked up at him with anger in her blue orbs.

"Don't you ever do that again!!" Her fist meet his chest several times but Reno just smoothed her hair, letting her take her anger out. He knew. Reno had always known.

"Aiden, are you going to introduce us?" Axl asked, eyeing the tall red-head. Aiden gathered herself and smiled slightly for her friends.

"This is Reno...he's my best friend. He moved from Black Ridge the same time I did." Accusing glances from Aiden made Reno sigh but he introduced himself to her friends and asked to walk her home.

"I'm not going home Reno. Not tonight." Reno knew what that meant. Another argument with her mother.

"You can stay at my house then." Aiden packed up her things, said good bye and thank you to her friends and followed Reno out of Kairi's house.

"How did you find me?"

"Aerith. She said Kairi's mom called to let her know that you were still over here. Your not that hard to find. Not for me." Reno smiled and Aiden glowered at him.

"I was never lost Reno! _You're _the one who left! You didn't even say goodbye!!" Her eyes were shiny but no tears fell.

"You don't understand Aiden...I have...responsiblities. To my family...to my father's company. I had to leave."

"And those responsiblities were so important you couldn't even say goodbye to me?! It's been almost a year Reno! A year and not a single word from you. You could have died and I would have never known! How could you do that?!" Reno stopped and forced her to look at him.

"You know my parents Aiden. My father insisted that I leave that instant. I didn't even get a chance to tell my mother goodbye. I tried to call you but your number was disconnected and no one I called knew where you'd gone or what you new number was. I tried, Aiden. I really did. But..." Reno tried to smile but Aiden wouldn't smile for him.

"I'm here now. I'm here." Aiden stared up at him, torn between hating him and wanting her friend back.

"For good?"

"No. But this time, I promise you'll always be able to reach me. Here, I got you something." He handed her a cell phone, lime green buttons and a black face. Aiden looked up at him warily. Was he trying to buy her?

"No, I'm not trying to buy you. I got ring just to let you know when it's me. Watch." Reno dialed her phone's number and the song that played made Aiden finally smile. It was the song she'd played at her first performance. Reno had been there video camera in hand at the front of the audience taping it. Her father hadn't been able to come to her first or any of the others. So Reno had come to every single one, no matter where it was at. Aiden threw her arms around him in a hug.

"Promise you'll never leave like that again?"

"Promise. Come on, it's late and Aerith will worry." Aiden scowled at her mother's name but Reno nudged her.

"She means well. She didn't want your father's life for you. Give her some credit." He told her softly.

"I'll give her some credit when she accepts that music is MY dream. Mine." Reno opened the door and settled her into a room next to his.

"Are you here alone?" Aiden asked. Reno nodded, looking at a picture of his mother. She was a beautiful woman, inside and out. Aiden had loved her very much; she'd helped her through a lot of tough things.

"How is she? I miss her."

"She's dead." Aiden dropped her bag. Dead? But that was impossible. Momma Claire had never been sick in her life.

"I blame it on my brother. Him and stupid gang..." Reno hit the wall and Aiden put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Reno smiled at her and hugged her.

"I still got you Denny." Aiden stuck her tongue out at his old nickname for her. When they were ten, he'd insisted she looked like a boy.

"Of course you do Renny-beany." Reno winced.

"You win. Let's get some sleep. I'll call Aerith and tell her I'll take you to school." Aiden nodded and climbed onto Reno's bed. Her raised a brow at her and snapped the goggles on her head.

"What do you think your doing. That's my bed." Aiden moved over some and patted the space beside her.

"I know. Your bed was always more comfortable then mine." Reno sighed and hopped in next to her.

"Good night." He whispered softly. Aiden drapped and arm across his chest, sighing almost contentedly.

"Night Reno."

---

"Want me to bring over lunch?" Aiden got out of the black car and smiled at the driver. It was good to have him back.

"Sounds great. No pizza." Reno gave her a thumbs up and speed off in the black Corvette. (an XD).

"Hey, who was that?" Riku asked, stopping to wait for her. Aiden mentally rolled her eyes.

"Reno. What do you want?"

"To apologize for my dad. He's a little old fashioned."

"A little? Right. I don't want your apology Riku. I'm a big girl, I can handle it." Riku smiled a bit and continued walking with her.

"So, I heard yu got a gig at Tabs." Yuffie's mouth was much to big and Aiden decided that she would sew it shut one of these days.

"Yeah."

"Mind if I come and watch? You guys are really good and I'd like to hear some of your stuff." Aiden shrugged.

"Whatever. It's a 7. Come if you want." Riku sighed. Was she always so short or did she just _really _not like him?

---

"Hey Aiden! Who ya waitin' for?" Selphie sat beside Aiden on the side walk and waited with her.

"Reno said he'd come have lunch with me." Selphie smiled.

"That was really nice...you guys must be really good friends huh?" Aiden smiled and nodded.

"The best. We were a year old when my mom meet his. They haven't been able to seperate us since." Selphie laughed as the sportscar pulled up beside them.

"Hey ladies! Where's the cafeteria?" Reno pulled out several bags of take-out and followed them into the lunch room. Several hundred pairs of eyes turned towards them as Reno sat with the small group of boys and girls.

"That's...holy crap that's Reno Vale! That's the guy who owns nearly every record label in the country!" Where the gist of most of the whispers, mainly from girls and music buffs. Reno not only owned several companies, he also owned several car manefacturing companies, several homes and jewelry stores, the finest dogs and horses money could breed and the entire city of Black Ridge and the one he was currently in. Vale High. Hence the name. Did we mention he also owned the school? His father built it when Reno was a small boy. Reno had never attended the school, of course.

"Well, that's an interesting welcome." He muttered and the group, including Riku and his band, sat down and had a nice lunch. That's is until Mr. Loire paid them a visit.

"Ms. Gainsbourgh, you know the rules. If we wish to eat lunch with the boys, you'll have to leave campus." Reno was about to object but Mr. Loire told him sternly that rules were rules.

"Riku, you should know better."

---

"Ladies and Gents, we've got a special surpise for you tonight...A brand new band straight from Vale High...and believe you me, they're good...give it up for ...uh...just a minute." The announcer realized the girls had never given him a name for thir group.

"Hey, what inheck is your guys' name?" He hissed, Aiden looked to the girls, who only shrugged.

"Unknown." Yuffie raised a brow. What kind of a name was Uknown.

"The one, the only...the Unknown!!!" A splatter of applause preceeded the group and the curtain fell away as Kairi strummed out the intro chord on her bass, accompanied by Yuffie. Aiden was nervously looking out at the packed club. A familiar redhead caught her attention in the front row, video camera in hand, smiling encouragingly. Aiden smiled and began to sing.

"That was Daddy's Roses written by Aiden Gainsbourgh and performed by Unknown, give the ladies a hand!" The crowd burst in to cheers and applause. They'd gotten more then they bargained for. The group was astounding. Unknown only had three songs but their closer was the clincher.

**---**

_You're too important for anyone…_

_There's something wrong with everything you see….._

_But I, I know who you really are…_

_you're the one who cries when you're alone_

_Where will you go? _

_With no one left to save you from yourself_

_You can't escape_

_You don't want to escape_

_How ever did you manage to push away _

_Every living thing you come across_

_So afraid that anyone will hate you_

_You pretend you hate them first_

_Where will you go?_

_With no one left to save you from yourself_

_You can't escape_

_The truth_

_I realize your afraid_

_But you can't refrain from everything_

_You can't escape_

_You can't escape_

_I'm so sick of speaking words that no one understands_

_Is it clear enough that you can live your whole life all alone_

_I can hear you when you whisper_

_But you can't even hear me screaming_

_And where will you go_

_With no one left to save you from yourself_

_You can't escape_

_The truth_

_I realize you're afraid_

_But you can't reject the whole world_

_You can't escape_

_You won't escape_

_You can't escape_

_You don't want to escape_

---

"Hahah! Your guys were great!" Reno swept Aiden up into a hug and proceeded to congratulate the group on their success. Squall and Cloud came running up, happy smiles on their usually stoic faces.

"We bow before your greatness...Just kidding. Your good, but you can't beat us. We have senority." Cloud joked, patting Yuffie on the shoulder. She basked in their praise as Kairi beamed at the three new additions to congrats committe.

"Hey guys! What did you think?" She asked, smiling at Sora, Riku and Tidus. They grinned at her and told her they were impressed.

"Come contest time, you'll be more then impressed, you'll be second best." Aiden told them. Selphie began to giggle.

"That rhymes!!!! Wow, that's funny!!! Heheh." Aiden shook her head and packed up her equipment as the group walked out to their cars.

"You did really well."

"The band did well."

"That's what I meant. Why are you always so cold?"

"Because I can? Why are you always asking questions?"

"Because I can." Riku answered. Aiden glared at him a moment and shoulder her guitar and pack.

"Are you done? I have to leave." Aiden wanted to know why this guy was trying to befriend her. He had no reason too.

"Why can't we be friends?"Axl walked up to them smiling.

"Because I don't trust you."

"Am I interuppting something? Perhaps-"

"You're just in time. Let's go." Aiden left Riku with a shocked look on his face. So that's why Squall and Cloud were so cold. Everyone shoved their friendship back in their faces.

"She warms up." Cloud murmured.

"Is there a giant microwave I can put her in?" Riku asked, grinning slightly.

"Give her time. There's alot going on we don't know about...Aiden'll warm up after she solves her problems." Riku nodded.

"I understand. Too bad she won't let us help her."

"She wouldn't have let you. Aiden's changed a lot since I went away." Reno told them, sitting beside Cloud.

"Since you went away?" Aiden harsh voice cut into the comfortable silence.

"You didn't really come back Reno."

A.n: wow two chappies in one day!!!! review!oh btw the song I do not own, all credit and rights are sadly relinqushed to the amazing EVENESSANCE!!!!!! Rawrg!


	4. Daddy

**Chapter Four--- Daddy**

"Aiden...that's not fair..." Aiden bowed her head. How could she make him understand? She meant that if he'd _really _come back, he wouldn't be leaving her again. Even if he would be a phone call away.

"Reno, that's not what-" Aiden was cut off by a well dressed man entering the club and calling out to her.

"Aiden!" Aiden turned to see the one person she leasted expected. Her father.

"Daddy!" He held out his arms to her and she ran to him. He hugged her tightly, laughing all the while.

"How did you know?" He looked at Reno who smiled innocently.

"You rat! Did you see the show?" Her father looked at her sadly.

"I didn't but if I know Reno, he taped it. Why don't you and your friends come to my house and we'll order dinner and watch it?" Aiden smiled happily and the group was more then happy to oblige.

"Hey uh..Mr...uh...Mr. Sir?" Yuffie asked, bounding along side Aiden's father. He smiled at her and patted her shoulder.

"Yes?"

"You don't live with Aiden, do you?" 'Mr. Sir' shook his head sadly while Aiden smacked Reno a few times for not telling her that her father was coming.

"Why not?"

"Because...my business keeps me on the road a lot and unfortunately, Aiden's mother didn't like that. So I visit when I can and send gifts. Sometimes Aiden comes to stay and we make music." Aiden's dad's smile was much like Aiden's. If it was real, it lit up their blue eyes like a christmas tree and their faceseemed to glow. Of course, Yuffie wouldn't know that because Aiden had never truly smiled.

"Let's go! Take out or pizza?" The group looked around and answered in one large roar.

"TAKE OUT!!!!"

---

Once food had been ordered and arrived, everyone settled in front of a large t.v and relived the performance at Tabs. Aiden watched her father watching her performance. If her father liked it, if he liked the _band,_winning the contest didn't matter. _Her _father was _proud_ of her. If her mother couldn't be, her father was all she had to please.

"Aiden, my girl... That was astounding. Your group has really found a ... niche. Everything blends together very well. The chemistry is...perfect. But..." He frowned.

"I can tell the band was holding back. That wasn't the _best _you can do...but it was very, very good. You'll work everything out, don't worry. And when you do, Unknown will be the best band from here to...well I don't know. But you'll be global!!!" The room resounded with laughter and Aiden's phone rang.

"Hello? Mom?! How did you get this-yes I'm with dad...what?! Why? Mom! No, mom! Hello?!" Aiden disconnected and almost threw the phone at the wall but thought better of it. Reno had given it to her.

"What was that about?" Her father asked. Aiden squared her jaw and shook her head.

"Can I take the tape?" He nodded and Aiden put the tape into her pack and shouldered her guitar.

"I gotta go, I see you later?"

"Of course, Reno gave me the cell number so if something pops up, I'll call." Aiden nodded and headed for the door. Reno grabbed her shoulder.

"Wanna ride?" Aiden smirked at him, raising a brow.

"Have you forgotten I have my _own _ride?" Reno paled and Aiden quickly left, heading for the garage.

"Pops?"

"Yeah?"

"Please tell me you did not bring her--" The sound a motorcycle starting and leaving the garage at a very fast past filled his ears and he sunk to the floor. This was bad.

"I guess I did. She'll be ok, Reno." Reno glared at him and left. She would _not _be ok. Fear choked him as he left. _Aiden..._

---

"Mr. Sir?"

"Yes Yuffie?"

"What's your name anyways? Aiden never mentioned you at all." Aiden's father sighed and looked at the girl with sorrow in his blue eyes.

---

Reno was slowed in his pursuit of Aiden by flashing lights and a sinking feeling engulfed him. He stopped his car and raced to the crash site. A familiar silver crotch rocket lay in a mangled heap nearly fifty feet from the burning truck and the small family car that resembled an accordian.

"AIDEN!!!" Several cops tried to stop him from going further but he rushed past them. Some of the paramedics raced to get the driver out of the burning truck and still others to get the other people out ofother car. Amidst the sudden door pour and flashing lights, Reno spied a pale hand underneath some of the rubbish. As it turned out the rubbish was the hood to the truck. He lifted it off as carefully as he could, kneeling down to the raven haired girl who lay still as death.

"Aiden...Aiden talk to me please!" He held her hand, tears mixing with the rain. Blue eyes fluttered open and she looked at him groggily.

"Reno?...I swear...I promise I wasn't going too fast...I swear...I was being good momma...I was good...I wanted to show you..." Aiden was slipping in and out of consciousness and she needed help fast.

"Somebody help!!!!!!!!!" He screamed and a paramedic came rushing over.

"Hey Johnson! We got another one! Get a stretcher quick! Don't look like she'll last much longer." Reno was shoved to the side but was allowed onto the ambulence. He stood watching the paramedics taking down her vital signs and getting her stablized. Everything faded and all he saw was Aiden's still body on the stretcher. And for the second time in his life, he was a breath away from losing her for good.

---

"My name---" The phone rang and Mr. Sir excused himself. As the call continued, he remained silent and he paled.

"I'll be right there." He raced to get his jacket and the group looked at him curiously.

"Aiden...she's in trouble...Reno's down at the hospital with her but...but they don't think she'll last... Come on...quick! Get in the car." The teens piled into his car and were silent, watching the man with tears streaming down his face. _For the love of god, not again...let her be ok...let her be ok..._

A small hand covered his large one and he looked over to find Yuffie watching him carefully, tears in her grey orbs. He managed a weak smile for.

"She'll pull through...she's tough...always has been." Yuffie nodded and she believed him. Aiden didn't need anyone. It was then that through the tears and worry that Yuffie realized something. Aiden only seemed as if she didn't need anyone. That was because she was afraid that they would leave her, just like everyone else. She was like a building. Only asstrong as her foundation and the support beams holding that building up. Aiden's foundation, her family, was crumbling but she still had her support beams; her friends. Even if she pretended she didn't need them.

"Yuffie?"

"Yea Mr. Sir?"

"My name is Zack."

A.n: HAHAHA! I bet you didn't see that coming.....awwww poor Aiden, she's gonna die!!! What _will _Reno and the others do without her?! What will her mother do to her father? REVIEW and you just may find out. muwarharharharharhar cough gasp choke ahem.

i Ultimate !


	5. Waking Up

Chapter Five ---Waking Up

---Reno's Dream---

_**Memories consume, like opening the wounds...**_

_Fog surrounded him. Everyone was gone. Everyone. The ground was cracked and broken. Looking around, Reno saw that he was the only thing that was alive. Where was everyone? Why wasn't he in the hospital with Aiden?_

_"Aiden?" His voiced echoed throughout the baren wasteland and no one answered. Almost frightened, Reno began to run, anywhere, just so long as he found _someone._ Suddenly he tripped and fell through the ground. Now he was in a field. A field that looked much like the one he and Aiden used to play in. He looked around, breathing heavily. A raven haired child sat by the pound,crying._

_"Aiden!" Reno got up and ran to her as she turned around. A frowned danced on her lips._

_"Who are you?" _

_"Reno! Aiden, it's me.' His voice held a tinge of pleading and Aiden looked at him closely._

_"You grew up. You grew up without me!" Reno looked at his reflection in the pound and indeed he was still his 20 year old self while Aiden was 8._

_"Why did _you_ leave me too? Didn't you love me enough?" Tears fell from her eyes and Reno wrapped his arms around her._

_"Of course I love you, we're best friends remember? I'm sorry I left...but I've always been in your heart." Suddenly Aiden wasn't 8 anymore, she was 18 and she stood to look at him with large sapphire eyes._

_" But have I been in yours? Did you think about me?" Reno stared up at her. Of course he'd thought about her! He'd missed her everyday. He'd been searching for her in every spare moment he could find. He loved her too much to let her go. It was then that he was caught in his own thoughts._

_"Do you love me Reno?" Aiden tilted her head to one side and looked at him curiously before walking away. Reno stood and ran, reaching an arm out to grab her. But his arm went right through her as her image faded and he was once again alone in the foggy wasteland._

_"Aiden? Aiden!" A soft voice answered._

_" You can't face your own feelings...how can you face mine?" Then she was gone._

"AIDEN!!" Reno bolted awake, gasping for breath and frightened. Aiden was watching him with large eyes.

"Reno...are you ok? You've been talking in your sleep and ...and you look so scared..." Reno just stared at her. She was here, she wasn't gone and she wasn't leaving. Reno jumped up and went to her beside, hugging her awkwardly.

"Are you ok? Do you need anything?" Aiden nodded, still watching him warily.

"I need you to tell me why you are acting so strange!" A weak smile graced her lips.

"I had...I had a bad dream. You were gone and I couldn't find you...I mean _everyone _and _everything _was gone. I was alone." Reno didn't tell her the rest of his dream because he didn't understand it himself and he wanted to understand his own thoughts before he told anyone.

---

Aiden's Pov---

He was lying. Why was he lying to me. That wasn't all of his dream. He'd been talking to me in his sleep but I didn't understand what he was saying. All I could make out was "We're best friends...why wouldn't I...Aiden...I never left your...of course you were..." And more drabble to the liking. Why didn't he just tell me. Did he think I was stupid? Or that I wouldn't care?

"You're not telling me the truth Reno." Reno turned to me with a frown.

"Of course I am." My smile left my lips all together and I looked at him hard.

"Reno, I heard you. You were talking to me in your dream, what happened?" Reno turned away from me and ran his fingers through his hair. His trade mark goggles lay beside my bed, proving he'd slept beside me all night.

"Look. I had a bad dream alright? That was all." No that wasn't all, or you wouldn't be acting like this. Or was I the one that was acting strange?

"I'm not stupid Reno! Why won't you tell me? Don't you trust me?" Suddenly he snapped.

"Of course I trust you! I've trusted you ever single day of my life! I've been standing right next to you everyday of your life, why can't you just let it go?! Do you need to know everything that goes on in my life?! Is yours not eventful enough? Or do you have to go prying into people's dreams and getting yourself nearly killed just because your life isn't interesting enough?" Why was his anger being directed at me? Reno never got angry and least of all at me. It wasn't just because I asked a question and he was now rubbing my accident in my face. It wasn't even my fault!

"Why are you yelling at me for asking a question?! And don't you dare tell me that I got hurt on purpose! I wasn't even speeding! I'm **sorry **for being worried about my friend and wondering why you won't tell me the truth!" Now I wa yelling.

"I don't need you worrying about me! I'm not a little boy anymore!" The nurse came in and told me that I was free to leave as soon as the doctor gave me my perscription. She removed the iv's from my arms and gave me the clothes that Yuffie had dropped off. I pulled my pants on, leaving the hospital gown on for a shirt and turned back to Reno, still angry.

"Then stop acting like a little boy Reno. You may not want me worrying but I will..." He didn't say anything, only glared at me.

"Don't look at me like that! You know what? You lied about more then your stupid dream! You lied about looking for me and you lied about missing me! You didn't even care did you? Did you?!" Reno opened the door and slammed it shut. Five seconds later he came back and, breathing hard, fists clenched.

"Don't tell me what I feel Aiden! I did look for you and I did miss you! But I forgot how you can be! God! You...you just...I hate you!" The words stung. I looked at my feet and then at my hand, which was balled into a fist.

"Aiden...I ... I didn't-"

"Get out."

"I didn't mean-"

"GET OUT! GET OUT!! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! JUST GO AWAY! YOU'RE GOOD AT THAT!" I yelled, hurling an empty pan a his head. But he was already gone. Again.

---

Normal POV---

Aiden looked at the door and then screamed. Yuffie ran in and wrapped her arms around Aiden in a hug. Aiden crumpled to the floor, staring around blankly.

"It's ok Ai, it'll be alright. You...you just need time" Aiden let herself be wrapped into Yuffie's arms as the others came in, wondering what the yelling was about.

"What's wrong? Why did Reno-" Aiden's eyes snapped up,dark with fury.

"I don't care! He left and he's never coming back! Never!" Suddenly the building that had once been strong, as Yuffie had once thought of her, came crumbling down.

a.n: woooooooooooot! I had to redo this chapter cause I didn't like the first one..but it's done! Had nothing to do with music but it did give you a little glimpse into our characters lives...Pairings are going to be a surprise!!! hehe see if you can guess!!To zanisha; goodpimon; kuralovergonecrazy;phoenix-blaze THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Good night !!!!! -dies-


	6. You My Dear

Chapter Six---You My Dear

**_Together doesn't feel right at all...Together we've built a wall...Together, holding hands we'll fall..._**

"Aiden!" Axl's voice was surprised as he stopped beside Aiden on her way out. Her head spun horribly and she felt like the ground was slipping out from under her. She stumbled a little and felt Axl grab her elbow to support her.

"Are you ok? Do you need help getting home?" Aiden looked at him and decided that for once in her life, she'd let someone help her.

"Yeah, if it's not to much trouble." Aiden gave him a trembling smile. Axl grinned and offered a arm for her to take and made small talk all the way to Reno's. Her stuff was on the porch when they got there.

"Reno? Reno give me my guitar!!!" Aiden yelled through the door. Reno opened it, eyes dark and tired, shoved her guitar into her arms and slammed the door in her face. Aiden stood there, his goggles still hanging of her index finger. 3...2...1. The door opened and he grabbed the goggles before closing it again.

"Dare I ask?" Aiden shook her head.

"No. I don't want to talk about it. I just want to lay down. And not at my house...I wonder if Yuffie's home.."Axl winced.

"She lives with Cloud, Squall and I. Your welcome to stay if you want. We have two more bedrooms and three bathrooms." Aiden nodded. It'd be good to be among her bandmembers.

"Sounds good. Thank you."

"Of course. Do you...do you think we could collaborate on some lyrics? I already talked to Yuffie and she went nuts for the idea. I think we could create some rather astounding music with our two bands combined." Aiden thought. Velvet Steel had a rough and tough kind of sound and Unknown was more...well they didn't have a specific style. But combining their talents would produce something interesting.

"That sounds great! When can we start?" Axl looked at her with smiling green-grey eyes.

"As soon as we get home." Home. He had no idea how good that sounded.

---

"Well look who's here!" Yuffie called into the house and Squall and Cloud came into the living room to find Axl helping Aiden put her stuff into a spare bedroom.

"Our favorite biker chick! How's the head?" Aiden smiled and as Yuffie hugged her, she hugged back. Yuffie's blue-gray eyes sparkled.

"Who's up for macoroni and lyrical work?" Axl called. The group cheered. Each found a spot to sit down, pen and paper in hand and began to think. Several hours later, and several boxes of macaroni, they had a few songs. Of a very different caliber then normal.

"Wow...we work well together. 'Ms. Gainsbourgh, if you wish to perform with the boys you will have to either transfer to a co-ed school or settle for performance at your local club. Rules are rules.'" Yuffie put on her Mr. Loire impersonation, strutting around the room with her chest puffed up and her lips pursed, eyes narrowed. The room filled with laughter and then stunned silence at the sight of the most unlikely person grabbing the young nijna and kissing her soundly.

---

"Well...that was...that was interesting." Axl commented on the events in the living room. Aiden nodded. It certainly was. And it got more interesting. So Axl and Aiden went for a walk outside.

"May I ask what happened between you and Reno." Aiden sat on the bench beside him and sighed.

"I'm not sure really. We just...blew up at each other. I think it's been building for a while. I was angry because he started yelling because I asked a question. He felt that I was being to nosy. I think...he takes advangtage of the fact that I've never been angry with him and I've alwyas been there. I take advantage of the fact that he's never angry with me and he's always been there." Axl nodded, his eyes thoughtful.

"I suppose I want to show him that I am _not _too bored with my own life and am not trying to interfere in his and that I **won't** always be there. I'm _not _that expendable." Axl smiled. A very...interesting planned forming in his mind.

"I could help you with that. Of course it is a very unusual idea, inspired on behalf of tonight's previous events." Aiden looked at him cautiously and he whispered his plan in her ear, fingers moving to tangle in her hair, warm breath tickling her ear, earning a pleasant shiver.

"That's very...wicked."

---

School the next day was...interesting. One little display of pretense and suddenly the whole school was buzzing with the news. Two men sharing the same girl? Axl? A girlfriend? What _is _the world coming to?! The insanity never stops!

Actually, it was not insanity. It was teenage revenge. Aiden and Axl let the word spread that they were 'it'. Needless to say, the displays of affection were increased on the way home past Reno's house. And the most unusual Cloud and Yuffie. And Squall. One of the girls from home room saw the...trio...in first hour. Cloud was holding her around the waist apparently licking her ear, while Squall was to one side, his lips to her neck, her hands in his hair and legs wrapped around him in the most inappropriate manner. This was known by the entire school, save the staff of course, by lunch.

However was what not known was the fact that Cloud and Squall were not in fact sharing Yuffie. Whatever _was _going on was unknown, but Yuffie was completely and totally Cloud's. Cloud's generosity was extending for a short time to Squall in regards to his new girlfriend Yuffie. Aiden and Axl were _not_ certain, however, when that generosity would run out.

---

If Reno suspected that Aiden was just getting back at him, he shoved it aside and let his jealousy get the better of him._'You fool! You impossible fool! You know how she can get! Did you really think that she would come back and beg you to forgive her when all of this was _your_ fault?!'_ Reno beat himself up for the better part of the week. Of course, he was at his window for one reason or the other around the same time everyday and was just in time to see Axl walk by with Aiden, his arm around her waist, eyes locked on her every feature, obviously enraptured by her every word, her every look and every laugh. Aiden's fingers were hooked into his pocket. Fortunately the pocket hung at just the right level in the long trench like sweatshirt he wore. The affection in her eyes was evident and day by day, it slowly killed Reno inside. Not that it wasn't **deserved** guilt. By the time Friday rolled around, Reno hadn't eaten for nearly a week and he looked like Death ran him over. Twice.

She had a performance tonight. Maybe if he went and apologized...things would get better. Maybe. But could he really swallow his pride to do so?

a.n: CLIFFY!!! Betchya didn't see the whole SquallxCloudxyuffie thing!!!!hahahaha I win...hey Zanisha and all my other reviewers...HELP WITH LYRICS!!!!PLEASE I BEG OF YOU!!!!gets on her knees and begs with cherries and Squall on top!!!

i Ultimate !


	7. I Can't Feel You There

**_Chapter Seven_**---**_I Can't Feel You There_**

"WAKEY WAKEY!!!!!!!!!!" Yuffie yelled. Aiden groaned and pulled her pillow over her head. Yuffie snatched said pillow and ran around the living room with it. However the ninja fell to the floor when a hand snaked out from under a nearby blanket and grabbed her ankel.

"Sorry Yuff, I had to do it." Cloud's innocent grin, surprisingly, did not wither under her savage glare. Squall leaned against the wall, watching the goings on with a small smile while he drank his coffe.

"Oh really?" Squall set his coffe down and grinned at Yuffie.

"He's right Yuffie. If he hadn't 'saved' you, I would have tackled you and you would have been crushed under my weight."Yuffie began to snicker.

"You _are _kinda fat."Aiden snickered in the background.

Squall was now leaning over Yuffie with emotionless eyes and the young ninja was breath hard, though the motion was barely visible. Squall picked her up uncerimoniously and dumped her onto the couch, sitting on her to prevent her escape.

"Then Cloud would have..." Squall paused, completely stumped as to what Cloud would have done to their captive. Squall got up and Yuffie took in a huge gulp of air.

"I would have let them have you." He smirked and Yuffie gave and indignant shriek.

"Well then. Come on Aiden let's go, we've got to hit the mall." Aiden groaned. Axl was standing behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist and Aiden turned into him.

"Save me."

"I think not." Aiden frowned and Yuffie dragged the girl away.

"Well fine then. See if I let you wake me up ever again." Axl considered her words and ran back to her and swept her out of Yuffie's grasp.

"Sorry Yuffie. I like waking her up." He grinned, his idea of waking her up was a long, slow kiss while he took her breath away. By sitting on her.

"I'm going to count backwards from ten and then I'll kill you if you don't give her back." Axl considered this and held up his index finger.

"I haveathought. Why don't we compromise? I keep Aiden right here and we _all_ go to the mall." Yuffie by this time hand her hands on her hips and was glaring at them.

"Whatever, just **_move._** We slept far to long and have wasted enough time with your antics.**_Move!!!_**" The othes quickly loaded up into Squall's car and were headed to the mall.

---

"Hahaha! Here Ai, go try these on." Yuffie handed Aiden a armful of clothes and shoved her into the dressing room. Aiden was horrified at Yuffie's choice on attire. A dark purple tube top with a long sleeved, silvery fishnet shirt to go over the top. The ...pants...Yuffie had chosen for her were in essence black surfer shorts (think Lenne from FFX-2) with black lace over the top, giving them the appearance of being a skirt. Aiden pulled on her high-heeled boots and stalked out of the dressing room.

"Yuffie, are you insane?! These are not clothes!" Axl's jaw dropped and the others looked at her and simualtaneously raised their eyebrows.

"You look great. Ok, what do you think?" Yuffie stepped out of her own room with a long sleeved fishnet shirt, colored in black, with a dark green halter top over it, black fingerless gloves,and black overall shorts with the straps hanging down around her feet, black boots completing the outfit. This time it was Squall and Cloud's turn to drop their jaws.

"We like." They replied together and Aiden laughed. Axl wrapped and arm around her waist and nuzzled her neck causing he laugh to turn into a giggle.

"Come on then, Selphie and Kairi went shopping yesterday and we have to pack up all our stuff." The group paid for their new clothes, went home and packed up all the equipment into their cars. **Velvet Steel** and **Unknown** would be performing a duet of sorts tonight.

---

"You should get her a gift." Riku told Reno. Reno nodded miserably and headed for the door when Sora grabbed his arm.

"You are going nowhere looking like that. You look like crap." Riku and Sora fixed the poor sap up and waved goodbye as he climbed into his car, pulling out his cell phone.

"Think he'll make it up to her?" Sora asked, still waving to the red-head.

"It'll take a miracle." Riku whispered back and the two went inside, hand in hand.

---

"Vin? It's Reno, listen, I need a huge favor..."

---

"Ladies and gents, we've got a big treat for you tonight. Our very own **Velvet Steel** and the up and coming **Unknown**'s are performing together tonight! Let's hear it!" The club burst into cheers and applause and the two groups took the stage. First performed was **Unknown's** **_Where Will You Go? _**Then a song called **Looking Glass, **the collaboration between the two groups. Velvet Steel's self titled song, Daddy's Roses and then a solo performed by Aiden. The club was quiet and as Aiden walked out on stage alone. The faces blurred in with the music as the group looked to her to start singing.

Fear settled in her stomach and the bile rose in her throat. Suddenly she caught sight of a familiar redhead making his way to the front, camera in hand. He caught her eye, smiled weakly and Aiden nodded, begining to sing.

---

_I love you but do you feel the same?_

_I want to be with you but are we that way?_

_Will you promise me tonight, together always?_

_Will you promise to be with me,_

_side by side,_

_eternity,_

_With nothing to left to hide_

_Save my from my silly fears_

_wipe the tears away_

_Hold me now, I'm scared_

_our hearts are racing_

_slow them down_

_Tell me_

_I love you dear_

_always now and forever my love_

_Tell me this is real_

_you'll never,_

_never let me go_

_you're always_

_here in my heart_

_and now its all ok_

_we here together now_

_C: Will you be there?_

_If I fall will you catch me  
Promise me_

_I'll always be here_

_inside your heart_

_and you'll never_

_forget our love_

_Repeat C2x_

---

As Aiden's soft voice faded from the room. Her eyes meet Reno's and he nodded. So he knew. Reno always knew.

The audience was silent and then burst into a roar of cheering and applause. The two groups were perfect. Hard and soft, fast and slow.Aperfect fit.They'd gained a loyal following. Aiden and the group were high fiving each other and when she turned back to the audience, Reno was gone.

Aiden frowned and was suddenly swept up into a pair of strong arms. She looked behind her to see a smiling Reno. A genuine smile was granted him, the kind that lit her face, and suddenly, as his lips met hers, the cheering turned to encouraging whoops.

A.n:Whew! I rewrote it!! I don't believe it...wow that was hard!!! I should a bug huge helping of reviews for this...lol! Thank you again **anglefire** for you kick butt lyrics, srry I had to tweak them really fit the melody of 1000 words...its a pet peeve.lol but thank you sooooo much they rocked!.

**Zanisha**: Wow! I love you! You review! I love it!!! **Angelfire**: thanks for the props! **Soul's Eclipse**: Thank you for loving this story...tis reviews like that that make me want to finish!!! To the other readers and reviewers: Review some more, help lil ol lovable me out with some lyrics and give me some ideas! I need them!!!!!! To **goopimon **sorry about the error!!!

oh btw I DO NOT OWN SQUARESOFT OR ANY OF THEIR GAMES!!!!! OR SONGS....OR THE LYRICS TO **WHERE WILL YOU GO?** However I DO own **Daddy's Rose, Looking Glass, Unknown, Aiden, Velvet Steel**. Any similarites between my characters and or ideas and Squaresoft and Disney's is completely accidental and unintentional. Dont sue.

i Ultimate!


	8. It's No Secret

**_Chapter Eight_**---**_It's No Secret_**

_**Don't you know, Don't you know it's no secret...**_

The dull roar of approval that rang out through the club fell of deaf ears. The world was gone to Aiden and Reno. When they parted, the world rushed back and they looked out to the crowd. Aiden turned the same shade of red as Reno's hair and buried her face into the crook of his neck. Looking up at him, Aiden realized that she loved him. When exactly that happened, she didn't know. Nor did she care. She may have always loved him but at least now he had an idea of her feelings. His arm was firmly wrapped around her waist as they left the stage, the others offering to pack up so they could talk.

"I'm sorry Ai...I don't know what came over me...I...I just..." Aiden put a finger to his lips. He was making far too much sense. Of course, she knew. That just how it was.

Some people could fall in love and live the fairy tale. Some could fall in love and live the tragedy. Then there were people like Aiden and Reno. They fell in love, screwed it up put it back together again and, somehow, kept it in one piece. Of course there were always those who didn't believe in love or just couldn't find it, but they have nothing to do with this so disreguard them for the time.

"Me too. It just happened. We can't change that but we can fix it. Where are we now?" Reno hugged her tightly and sighed contentedly.

"We are," He began, kissing her forehead. Aiden smiled and wrinkled her nose in mock protest.

"Right here, with each other, very likely falling in love this very second and we are going to enjoy it." Aiden bit her bottom lip while she thought this over.

"I think your right. But time will tell. For now...let's just get food. I'm starved." Reno's face was aghast.

"I just professed my love for you and you want _food_?" Aiden pulled away from him, walking towards the car.

"Yeah. You see, while your love is a very ...enticing offer, but it just doesn't compare to food." She laughed at him as he swept her off her feet and spun her around.

"Well then, how about the offer of my love, after dinner." Aiden thought this over.

"Well see." Now all she had to do was end the little escapades with Axl. However, that evening when she came home and went into his room to see if he was awake, she found the most unlikely sight. There, in his bed, lay Axl, soundly sleeping. But he was not alone, for he was soundly sleeping, in the arms of Squall. She grinned, shook her head and closed the door, leaving the two in peace.

---

When Aiden went home the next day to pick up some clothes, she was surprised by her mother.

"Why haven't you come home?" She asked, green eyes angry. Aiden rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Because mom. This isn't home anymore." Aerith looked at her in wonder.

"How can you say that?!"

"Simple! After dad left, you never wanted me to have anything to do with him! If I tried to talk about him or something we did together, you tuned me out! You hardly let me go visit him, and I'm sorry if _you _don't love him anymore, but **I **do! He is still my father and I have a right to see him! He's not the one who left us, you left him. Don't make me pay for your mistakes."

"I had my reasons Aiden! I didn't want you to grow up with a father who was never there! Whose work was more important than his family!" Aiden turned to her, amazingly calm.

"His work **wasn't** more important, _mother_.He's just like me. He loves music, it's our dream but that doesn't mean it's more important then family. But you could never accept that. Just like you never accepted me."

"Aiden, that's not true!"

"Isn't it?! You could never accept that I just didn't want to be like dad! I had my dream and that dream was music! It wasn't some 'like -father -like -daughter' thing! It's important to me and I- **_we,_** as in the _band_, if you cared to know-are good at it! You could never understand that though!" Aerith stared at her daughter in disbelief. Did she really think that?

"Look. I'll be back for the rest of my stuff and you won't have to deal with my hysterics, alright." Aerith just nodded and Aiden felt guilty. So she hugged her mother and kissed her cheek.

"I love you mom." Then she was gone.

---

Aerith sat on the couch, just thinking about what Aiden had said. It was true, of course, but she never thought it had affected Aiden so. Perhaps it had been wrong of her to blame Zack and take it out on Aiden. She'd never meant to, but as Aiden had so uncompassionately told her, she had.Aerith felt shewas a bad mother, and a bad person. What right did she have to punish Aiden for someone else's _past _mistakes?

Zack had begged her to reconsider. He didn't want to split up their family. But like a fool Aerith hadn't listened. Her sad gaze fell on a black object on the coffe table. The video tape that Reno had left her with Aiden things. Putting it in the v.c.r, she watched her little girl woo the crowds. Just like daddy. Just Aerith had once.

A.n: Wow, that was a short chapter...I'm so disappointed in myself!!!!! well review and give me ideas!!!! Sorry it took so long!!!! noooooo school starts again tomorrow!!! -cries-.....Hmmm what's this wee twist in the plot with Axl and Squall? and whats this? Aerith...a singer?**Zanisha:**hahahah love your reviews!!!!lol

i Ultimate!


	9. AXE

**_Chapter Nine_**---**_A.X.E_**

That week at school, not even Mr. Loire could keep the boys and girls apart, seeing as how the owner of the school was sitting with girlfriend, the entire school decided to revolt and Reno promised Mr. Loire that he would be seeing him about the girls and boys policy. So with much rejoicing, the school was demeed co-ed. By the students anyways.

"Axl, do you have any idea how weird it is to see you with Squall now?" Axl grinned at her.

"Do you want me back now? I think Squall has it in him to share." Reno gave him a good natured warning.

"Come near my girl like that and I'll break your knees." Axl laughed with the other red-head and the groups ate in peace. That is until Riku and his band came over. They were friends of sorts but Riku always felt that Aiden just didn't like him and he wanted to know why.

"Aiden, can I talk to you a minute." Aiden shrugged and followed him into the hall.

"I just wanted to know why you don't like me. It doesn't bother me really, but I haven't done anything." Riku's blue eyes reguarded her quizzically.

"Riku, I--wow. I'm so sorry. I guess that with things at home not so good and my natural dislike of everyone around me you got the wrong message...I didn't like you at first but ..." Aiden paused. For the first time in her life she was letting people in, letting them see _her._ It felt good to let it all go now.

"You're all right pal. I like you alright." Aiden slung her arm around his shoulders and reentered the lunch room, sitting next to Reno while he fiddled with her long locks.

"Will the contestants for the Play the Music Contest please report to the auditorium." The voice on the announcement system called. Aiden and the others got up, without Reno, and filled the empty seats.

"I'm here to introduce you to the judges you will be performing in front of. They will be going of codes of conduct, contest rules and regulations and what will be happening once the winner is decided." Mr. Loire's stern gaze fell on the twelve teens and they glared right back. The sod.

"I'm so glad that we have you all entering the contest." The record company had decided competition sound to...forcefull.

"My name is Noa. As of right now, you all have the ability and the talent to win this. However, one of your bands will be chosen for the record deal. As of right now, you will be adhering to the following rules. One; You will have nothing to do with the memebers of the other bands for the remander of this week and the contest." Startled gasps. What was Aiden going to do? Kairi's house. Or Slephie's. Oh god.

"Two; you will in no way be allowed any equipment other then your instruments and microphones. All computerized equipment you might have had is now being confiscated. This contest is not going to be rigged. And third," Noa now smiled.

"Have fun!!" Aiden scowled. And leaned over to Axl."

"Fun? I'm not allowed to have anything to do with you and I _live _with you!" Axl snickered and drew the unyielding attention of Noa.

"Mr.Valentine, would you like to explain to me why you are putting are now cohorts with Ms. Gainsbourgh?" Axl smiled innocently.

"We were just commenting on how it's rather a situation we're in because we live together." Noa narrowed her eyes.

"Then I suggestion you find a way to fix it! WITHOUT talking!!!" Noa went back to telling them more about the contest rules and such but Aiden's mind wandered. Would her mother come if she asked?

---

"Hello? Zack? It's me. Can we talk?" Aerith had thought it over for days. She decided to see if she could patch things up with Zacl, for Aiden's sake and her own. She was going to meet him for dinner at one of the nicest resturants in town and she wanted to remind him that she could look good. Real good.

--

Areith walked in and heads turned. She had her long locks down, held to one side with a pink ribbon. Her dress was a sheer and shimmery pink, strapless concoction that fit her like a dream. Zack looked up and stared. He'd once again seen how she could capture he desire and love just by entering the room.

"Aerith...it's been a long time." Aerith smiled weakly. It'd been too long.

"Zack...I want to get back together."

A.n: Another short chapter!!! I'll make it up to you all I promise!!!!!! wow review some more cause I'm running out of things to say in this!!!-panics-..ok again review and I promise to get the next chappie up sooner and make it LONGER!!!!!!! WOOT!!!!!

i Ultimate!


	10. Down To One

**_Chapter Ten_**---**_Down to One_**

Aiden sat and stared at the phone for the better part of a half hour. Should she call? Finally picking up the phone she dialed her home number and heard it ring until the machine came on. However, this time the message was different.

_You've reached the Valentine's. If you want Areith, please press One...If you've called for Zack, please press Two and if you've called for our little girl, press Three._

It was her father's voice and as the beep sounded, she forgot how to speak.

"Um..mom, dad?...My performance is Firday...I wanted you guys to be there...uh...it starts at seven...so I guess I'll see you there if you come...I love you guys..." She hung up the phone and returned to practice with the girls.

---

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the live concert of the three bands in the Play the Music contest!" Noa's falsely cheerful voice rang throughout the auditorium and the crowd cheered. Once everyone was hushed, she gave them an overview of the night. Each of the band would introduce their members and their songs, who played what instrument and so on. Then each would play and opening song, a closer and one the judges had picked for the groups. Only the judges knew who would get what song.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road!" Another round of cheering erased the smile from Noa's lips. She hated these stupid contests and the crowds even more.

"Please welcome Heartless, Velvet Steel and...

--- Previous Day---

"We need a different name then Unknown..." Yuffie told the group and Kairi agreed.

"This is true...we've got a loyal following at Tabs but with that kinda of name we aren't going to get the attention we want." Selphie thought about this. Maybe they were right. But what on earth were they going to call themselves? Aiden smiled at them.

"How about--

---

"Fallen!" Kairi ran out on stage her arms up and a huge grin on her face. Noa handed her the microphone.

"I'm Kairi and I play bass in Fallen!" Selphie and Yuffie ran out next.

"I'm Yuffie, this is Selphie no we're not related and I'm on drums and Selph's on keyboard!! You know we're gonna win!!!!" The audience laughed as Aiden walked on on stage. Areith sat in the corner in the very front of the audience, Zack next to her holding her hand. That was _their _little girl.

"My name's Aiden Valentine and I play vocals and electric." She waved at the crowd, seeing some familiar faces from Tabs. They cheered wildly for Fallen and the crowd quieted some for the introduction of Heartless.

"I'm Riku Loire, lead singer and bass for Heartless." Riku had a great smile and the girls went wild. Tidus and Sora were next and for some odd reason many of the girls and a _lot _of boys went crazy as well.

"Our next and final band is called Velvet Steel, composed entirely of long time musicians. Please welcome Velvet Steel!" Squall, Axl and Cloud all came out together and the entire crowd, well the girls anyways, began to drool. _This _band was absolutely drop-dead gorgeous.

"My name is Axl, I play electric and I'm also on vocals." Axl gave the mic to Squall and the look passed between them was not lost on Aiden. She smiled happily for them.

"My name is Squall Leonheart, I'm on bass and backup vocals." Cloud took the mic next and smiled to the crowd.

"I'm Cloud Strife and I love Yuffie Kisargi." Noa glared at him and took the microphone away from the blonde Yuffie just about died from embarassment, vowing to kill him in the worst way.

"Alright, now that we've hear from our bands, we have a special treat for you all...please put your hands together for Mr. and Mrs. Zack Valentine!!!! Zack is one of the most welknown artist and most influential artists to hit the business in nearly 15 years. Areith had an up and coming record label nearly 19 years ago when she suddenly dropped out of the game, however, their musical duet is still one of the biggest hits ever to be recorded." Aiden just stared at her parents walking on to the stage. To say the least, she nearly had a heart attack from shock.

"Thank you Noa. Ladies and gentlemen , the first group performing tonight will be Heartless, with their song, **It's All Right.**" Areith's smooth voice floated over the speaker system as the lights dimmed and brightened, showing the band ready and waiting.

---

_Can't have what you never had_

_never had nothing now aint that sad_

_Why not take a look back just so we can see _

_just what went down silent as the grave, I never made a sound_

_All we ever had was the lies we said_

_now everything we had is just as dead as the ground beneath my feet_

_Sit and listen to the sound of the glass breakin cuz now we see through the mirror and the image is taken_

_We played each other, no winner or loser in the game of now or never_

_cuz now is always here and ever isn't enough _

_to feel the cold dead touch _

_of what wasnt there_

_**It's alright**_

_**I'm still here**_

_**It's ok**_

_**Save it for another day**_

_**It's alright**_

_**I know you're near**_

_**It's ok**_

_**I feel your fears**_

_Take a look back a see_

_all we had_

_never meant to be_

_We went down_

_silent as the grave_

_never made a sound_

_**It's alright**_

_**I'm still here**_

_**It's ok**_

_**Save it for another day**_

_**It's alright**_

_**I know you're near**_

_**It's ok**_

_**I feel your fears**_

**---**

"Let's hear it for the boys!!!!" Zack called and the audience erupted into applause. Riku had a deep, melodic, yet raspy, voice and it had the crowd in appreciative silence. The group packed up their guitars and Velvet Steel took the stage and opened with **Looking Glass**.

---

_Choking on the words I can't say,_

_everyway I look I'm still the one that pays, _

_I am a lover hater _

_I am an instagater..._

_**your like an addiction the blessing and the malediction**_

_**crime and punishment..seeing the time gone and spent and sooner or later**_

_**we're gonna lay here,**_

_**think about the way things came here**_

_I'll dive right in cuz I hate to see the world spin_

_it's alright it's ok save it all for a rainy day_

_there's nobody out there_

_no one has found her_

_It's so cold let it fade away_

_I'm so cold just let it fade.._

_**your like an addiction the blessing and the malediction**_

_**crime and punishment..seeing the time gone and spent and sooner or later**_

_**we're gonna lay here,**_

_**think about the way things came here**_

_call out my name and it's all ok _

_I hear you when you whisper_

_I know that you miss her_

_I can't see you and your right in front of me_

_show me how this was, never meant to be_

_one of these days you'll find you lost in so many ways_

_**There's so much you can't see**_

_**I can't show you what I mean**_

_**reach through the glass**_

_**and see what you've become**_

_**How long can this image last?**_

_**All your thoughts ar come undone**_

_Call out my name and it's all ok _

_I hear you when you whisper_

_I know that you miss her_

---

Axl and Cloud were a perfect blend of a lighter, smooth voice and a deep, raspy one. The song was slow and sped up during then chorus only to come to an abrupt halt when entering the second verse, only the sound of the electric riff gliding throughout the silence.

"That was Velvet Steel with **Looking Glass.** And now," Zack paused looking to Aerith, whose grin was very large. She stepped in for him.

"Please welcome Fallen with their song **Daddy's Roses.**" Areith smiled at her daughter and the band as they set up. Since you all already know the song, to repost it would be pointless. But let us just say that the desired affect was cast and the judges were at a cross-roads in the desicion as to who would be a potential winner. All of the bands, unfortunately, were good.

"That was the first round of our Play the Music contest! Give it up one more time for the bands!!!" Noa called and the auditorium shook with applause. Round Two was ten minutes away.

a.n: OMG AN UPDATE!!!! And its really long two!!!!!! WOOT! I do own LOOKING GLASS AND IT'S ALIRGHT!!!! Okies review my lovelies and I will write more!!!!!!! bwahaha!!!

i Ultimate !


	11. Let's Give This Another Try

**_Chapter Eleven_**---**_Let's Give This Another Try_**

Fallen was backstage getting ready. Areith stuck her head behind the curtain looking for Aiden. Once spotting said girl she ran up to her and hugged her, getting a hug in return.

"You never told me that you and dad were singers...back then..." Areith smiled.

"I told you it was a musical romance." Aiden rolled her eyes and when her dad entered, he enveloped the two into a huge hug.

"My two favorite girls. You did fantastic, but like I said, you're holding back." Yuffie jumped into Aiden's arms smiling.

"Don't worry. We won't hold anything back in the third round." The two announcers laughed, leaving the band to get ready. Cloud snuck up behind Yuffie.

"Boo." She jumped and then smacked him hard. He didn't have a chance to tell her good luck before Noa chased him out with a clipboard.

---

"Ladies and gents, welcome to Round Two! Each group will present their closer and the judges scoring will be getting even harder. First up...Velvet Steel with their closer...**Meet Me at the End**!!!" The crowd cheered and a haunting melody echoed throughout the building. It was enough to give you the chills.

---

_Hello, dear, how was your day?_

_I'm glad to have you home_

_I found a number in your purse last night,_

_one that wasn't mine._

_Please explain to me_

_whose voice that was when I called_

_he wouldn't tell me his name_

_I threw the phone into the wall_

_**I know your secrets**_

_**I know what this is...**_

_**I just called to tell you I love you**_

_**I'll meet you at the end..**_

_**I know what you've done**_

_**See how quickly it's come unspun**_

_**I'm only doing this because it hurts so much**_

_**Don't worry dear, you're all out of luck**_

_I can see the fear in your eyes_

_just how he looked before he died_

_What didn't I give you?_

_What didn't I tell you?_

_I've got the gun in my hand_

_it's all part of the simple plan..._

_**I know your secrets**_

_**I know what this is...**_

_**I just called to tell you I love you**_

_**I'll meet you at the end..**_

_**I hate to see you beg and plead**_

_**It kills me to watch you bleed**_

_**I don't know what I've done**_

_**It's all over now **_

_**Meet me at the End..**_

_I've got the gun in my hand_

_**Meet me at the End...**_

---

The lights suddenly faltered and went out completely as a gun shot rang throughout the auditorium. The audience screamed with delight as the lights came back on and the band disappeared.

"Give it up one more time for Velvet Steel's **Meet Me at the End**!!!" Zack called and the cheering continued.

"Ok, We've got one down and two to go, give it up for Fallen and **Where Will You Go?**." Areith smiled at Aiden and the group walked out on stage and once more wooed the crowds with their music. Zack shook his head mentally. They were still holding back. No one noticed the judges look between each other. Noa would not be happy with them if the third round continued on in this manner.

"That was **Where Will You Go?** Now for our last group, Heartless with **Please Don't Go**."

---

_I look around and I'm alone_

_I look behind inside and no ones home_

_Trying to remember where you went_

_I remember how all the nights were spent_

_**I can't stand the silence**_

_**when we're still screaming**_

_**I can't stand the hate**_

_**When I still love you**_

_Look around and see_

_just how much I still want you here_

_I'm still calling out your name_

_when I see your image fade_

_I'm still reaching out for your hand_

_Even though I know you're gone_

_**I can't stand the silence**_

_**when we're still screaming**_

_**I can't stand the hate**_

_**When I still love you**_

_**Please don't go**_

_**don't leave me all alone**_

_**Please don't go**_

_**I love you still **_

_**and I want you to know**_

---

Aiden and Fallen were astounded. Heartless' closer stole the cake, the pie, the whole kit and caboodle. She thought it was all over now. Heartless would win the contest and go on to become a major hit and Fallen would be left in the dust. That was the risk they took when they entered. But now it was for the piece the judges pick.

---

"What do you mean you can't decide!!!!" Noa yelled. The judges sighed.

"It's not that easy Noa!! These kids are good!!!! They weren't supposed to be!" Noa slammed a fist onto the table.

"You'd be better make a decision before Valentine gets here or it's not only _my _job on the line...it's yours." Noa slammed the door shut and went to give the contestants their music. This was not boding well. Valentine would be here with in the hour and they had no winner. This was very, very bad.

A.n: Yay! Another chappie!!!I'm sooo happy!!! **Zanisha, Aminay and Minamotogirl: Yay! I love you all...keep up witht he guitar! I can't wait till you finish the rest of this Aminay and Zanisha: Blush I'm flattered you like me lyrics! Hope you like these! Took me forever to do them..lol..**

I love you all my lovely reviewers!!! Keep reading and check out my other stories!!1 Just posted a new one called **Some Kind of Wonderful** I like it...lol

i Ultimate! You know you love me-**  
**


	12. How Life Should Be

**_Chaper Tweleve_**---**_How Life Should Be_**

When Noa exited the room filled with indesicive judges, she walked straight into the last man she wanted to see at the moment. The owner, CEO, president and manager of A.X.E Labels. Vincent Valentine.

"Oh! Mr. Uh...Mr. Valentine sir! How nice to see you! You weren't supposed to be here for another hour." Noa's worried look made Vincent laugh.

"I wanted to be here in person for the third round. Besides, my niece is out there and I want to see if she's as good as my brother tells me." Vincent continued out into the auditorium.

---

"Vince!" Zack called. Areith gave the man a friendly hug and they asked why he was there so soon.

"I want to see what all the commotion is about. I've heard that the jugdes can't decide." Zack and Areith were speechless.

"My thoughts exactly. So I thought if I came down now, I could see what is really going on. Are these kids that _good_," Vincent paused and picked up a mic starting to head out on stage.

"Or that _bad._"

---

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the third round. I am Vincent Valentine, the president of A.X.E. Labels...are you ready to hear the third and final round?" The crowd was more then excited so Vincent assumed these kids were that good.

"The judges will pick three seperate pieces, one for each band. This is their last chance to prove their the best, ladies and gentlemen!" The crowd cheered loudly and Vincent hand the music to each group. They were given five minutes to go over music and ask questions.

"Bands, stand you ready?" Vincent asked and all bands nodded.

"Then let's get this show on the road!"

"First up we will have Heartless with **On My Own **by **The Used**." Heartless took the stage with a softer song then usual.

---

_See all those people on the ground  
wasting time  
i try to hold it all inside  
but just for tonight  
the top of the world  
sitting here wishing  
the things I've become  
that something is missing  
maybe I...  
but what do I know _

and now it seems that i have found  
nothing at all  
I want to hear your voice out loud  
slow it down, slow down

_**without it all  
I'm choking on nothing  
it's clear in my head  
and I'm screaming for something  
knowing nothing is better than knowing at all **  
_

_On my own, on my own, on my own, on my own, _on my own_, ON MY OWN,_

_**without it all  
I'm choking on nothing  
it's clear in my head  
and I'm screaming for something  
knowing nothing is better than knowing at all **  
_

_On my own, on my own, on my own_

_on my own_

---

"Give them another hand!" Vincent called. He couldn't wait to hear the other groups. Heartless was fantastic, though he was told soft and slow was not a big part of their style. Whatever their style, they adapted well.

"Our next performance is Velvet Steel with **I Can Tell **by **Saosin.**"

---

_We try, but avalon is always beside me  
and I'm falling apart, where is my home?  
a riot grows in his eyes opened up  
I once believed I would set you in line _

**If only I had the strength then maybe you could believe in something else  
**  
**If you keep asking me I'll melt away in the summer air  
It won't hurt half as much and I'll beg for you to stop it now  
If you keep asking me I'll melt away in the summer air  
It won't hurt half as much and I'll beg for you just tell me something**

Through and through, the alpha waves and power cables everywhere  
excersise self-control  
the child calls, and she lies open up  
I once believed if only I was thinking at all

**If only I had the strength then maybe you could believe in something else**

**If you keep asking me I'll melt away in the summer air  
It won't hurt half as much and I'll beg for you to stop it now  
If you keep asking me I'll melt away in the summer air  
It won't hurt half as much and I'll beg for you just tell me something **

If only i had the strength then maybe you could believe in something else

If you keep asking me I'll melt away in the summer air  
It won't hurt half as much and I'll beg for you to stop it now  
If you keep asking me I'll melt away in the summer air  
It won't hurt half as much and I'll beg for you just tell me something

You stole out like my life

_You stole out_

_So I'm engaged to smile  
----_

A huge roar went up from the younger ones in the audience and the fast paced beat was set by Cloud on the drumsetand the harsh, half screaming meldoy was belted out by Axl and the fast electric riff. Squall kept up the pace very well and half the crowd was transmorgified into a head banger by the end of _that _performance.

"Very well done gentlemen! The last song is entitled **Scars **by **Papa Roach**?" The name threw Vincent for a loop but he shook his head and continued on anyways.

"**Scars **ladies and gentlemen, performed by Fallen!!" Another mass of applause went up through the school and Fallen took the stage.

---

_**I tear my heart open, I sow myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
Our scars remind me that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel ** _

Drunk and I'm feeling down  
and I just wanna be alone  
I'm pissed cause you came around  
Why don't you just go home  
Cause you channel all your pain  
and I can't help to fix yourself  
Your making me insane  
All I can say is

**Chorus **

I tried to help you once  
A kiss will only vise  
I saw you going down  
But you never realized  
That your drowning in the water  
So I offered you my hand  
Compassions in my nature  
Tonight is our last dance  
**  
Chorus  
**  
I'm drunk and I'm feeling down  
and I just wanna be alone  
You shouldn't ever came around  
Why don't you just go home?

Cause your drowning in the water  
and I tried to grab your hand  
and I left my heart open  
but you didn't understand  
but you didn't understand  
You fix yourself

I can't help you fix yourself  
But at least I can say I tried  
I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life  
I can't help you fix yourself  
But at least I can say I tried  
I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life

**Chorus x2  
**---

Zack was astounded. Fallen poured their heart and soul into this one and by the looks of the judges, it would pay off.

---

"WHAT?!?!?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN A **THREE WAY TIE**?!?!?!?!?!"

an: hhahah another cliffy!!! woohoo for the Used, Papa Roach and Saosin!!!! yay I love those songs...and Yes Where Will You Go is and Evenessence song..yay! lol REVIEW my darlings!!!!

i Ultimate!


	13. Decisions, Decisions

**_Chapter Thirteen_**---**_Decisions, Decisions_**...

Noa was beyond angry or even livid. She was down right _infuriated_. Valentine would fire them for sure. This was a disaster and it could not be salvaged. Noa heard Valentine's shoes clicking softly on the floor and she groaned.

"Well?" She faced him and sighed.

"We haven't reached a conclusion yet sir. The judges have declared a three-way tie." Vincent smiled. A bit.

"Good. I would have been worried if they'd been able to choose." What? Did this mean she _wasn't _fired?

"What are we going to do Valentine?" The soft look in his eyes worried her but she found other things more pressing to worry about.

"Follow my lead and get the bands together. And get the song writer up here."

"Ok...I don't know what your up to Valentine, but I'm not sure I want to." Vincent sighed and grabbed her arms gently and she froze.'_Don't do this to me Vin...please don't..don't look at me like that and don't come any closer...No! Don't come closer! Don't k-'_ Noa's thoughts turned into an absolute mess and melted away into nothing as Vincent pressed his lips to hers.

"Please don't call me Valentine...I have a name..." With that Vincent walked off to prepare the bands._Vincent..._

---

"Ladies and genltemen. The judges have been unable to declare a winner." A rush of whispers ran through the crowd.

"Consequently, we will be holding one final round and **I **will be delcaring the winner. However, all the bands will perform one of _my _songs. Together." As Vincent walked off stage, Noa's legs nearly buckeled.

"Are you crazy! What are you doing?" Vincent smiled at her and took her hand.

"I'm breaking a three way tie." And once again he left her staring after him.

---

"Aiden?" Reno's voice startled her out of her nap. He grimaced and she smiled at him.

"Hey...what did you think?" Reno smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Amazing as always. Did you hear?" Aiden shook her head.

"Valentine declared a three-way tie. There's going to be a fourth round where all the bands perform together." Aiden sat up with a jolt.

"Is he insane? Noa will slaughter him." Reno smiled.

"Actually, I saw him kissing her earily. Of course, I wasn't supposed to be anywhere near the judges room..." His eyes twinkled and Aiden smiled. Leave it to Reno.

"I'd better to go talk to Selphie and them. I'll see you ...whenever this show ends." Reno smiled and gave her a searing kiss before leaving her with tingling lips.

---

"Ladies and gentle men, please welcome to the stage the combined groups of Heartless, Velvet Steel and Fallen!!!!!" As the group walked out on stage, the crowd cheered, not comphrehending the plan Vincent had in mind. If the kids could pull this off, they'd be the best damn thing that had ever happened to music.

a.N: Hhahaha!!! a cliffy!!!! muwarhar,...no I didn't run out of ideas...I just like prolonging the suspense. dodges shapr items and plushies don't worry teh next chappy is coming soon!!!!! I love you all. Review!

i Ultimate !


	14. The End

**_Chapter Fourteen_**---The End (No, really the end!)

**A.N: Its the final chapter you've all been waiting for!!! The conclusion in the epic battle of musical talent!!!!!!!! Ok now lets do this!**

Vincent was looking over the final piece of music. It was a fast rock piece. One of his favorites and a classic in the world of music. _Confusion _was the multi-billion dollar single that went gold for two years in a row. The duet that had been performed by none other then Zack Valentine and Areith Gainsbourgh.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the final piece is being handed out. The bands will receive five minutes to rehearse and ask questions. This is the fianl moment!" The crowd went absolutely wild. So did a not so unfamiliar red-head in the fron with a video camera.

---

"Forget the music right now guys..." Aiden told the group. They stopped at looked at her curiously.

"Music is our life, our passion...we all know that. This isn't a contest anymore...it's just a bunch of kids playing music. So let's give them something to listen to." The other members smiled at her.

"Yea! Forget this contest! Let's play!" Yuffie whooped! Axl gave Aiden a kiss on the forehead. Such a sweet little sister. Of course all thoughts of sweetness vanished when her boot met his shin. Violent sod.

---

"Bands, stand you ready?" Vincent called. One by one the band members joined hands and held them up, hollering for all their worth.

"Ok then. Ladies and gentlemen, the combined bands will now be performing _Confusion_." The lights dimmed and a loud searing note sound through out the room. The three electrics hit the beat dead on. Aiden looked to Axl and Riku with a smile and they began to sing.

---

_I yelled and you screamed at me_

_You said it was my fault_

_I said it was yours _

_The truth is _

_We're both to blame _

_You say I push to hard_

_I say you push me over_

_Fighting over nothing_

_causing this confusion _

_Think about this now_

_We need something soon_

_To stop the yelling _

_cause we're starting to cry_

_So easy to leave _

_not look behind_

**(8)**

- Guitar riff; Axl, Squall, Riku scream- **_ow ooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww_**

_**(5)**_

_Nothing makes me right_

_its all just a dream _

_I can't hear you_

_yelling at me_

_I don't see your fist _

_meet my face_

_Don't feel the pain_

_C:_

_Stop this madness now_

_stop this fight_

_no more agruing _

_who's right or wrong _

_All we're getting is _

_Chaos, hurt, regret_

_I don't want more confusion _

_Everything about you _

_makes me ill_

_smallset things start _

_the biggest flames_

_We're both to blame _

_why can't we go_

_back to the begining _

_everything was right _

_It all made sense and confusion_

_just thought_

_No games of push pull_

_no wounds to heal _

_words taken back_

_tears on your face_

_Its the same old thing_

_just on another night_

_C:_

_Stop this madness now_

_stop this fight_

_no more agruing _

_who's right or wrong _

_all were getting is _

_chaos, hurt, regret_

_I don't want more confusion _

_Scream at me _

_won't take this no longer_

_its gotta stop _

_no fighting _

_please wont you sto this?_

_Cx3_

_Stop this madness now_

_stop this fight_

_no more agruing _

_who's right or wrong _

_all were getting is _

_chaos, hurt, regret_

_I don't want more confusion _

---

As the lights faded ocne more and the last echoes of the guitar died, the crowd sat in awed silence. The sudden sound of explosive applause was nearly defeaning. Vincent smiled at his brother and his wife. This was the moment everyone was waiting for. The winner of A.X.E's Play the Music Contest. First placed would be the biggest hit since Areith and Zack. As Vincent took the stage, the crowd returned to hushed silence. Noa was bitingher finger nails in anticipation. Axl had his arm around Squall and Aiden's hand in his. Which around now he couldn't feel his fingers anymore. Vincent simply stood on the stage a minute, a small smilie on his face just to prolong the suspense. Finally he spoke.

"Ladies and gentlemen...the winner is..."

A.n: You didn't honestly think I'd end the story YET did you?! I'm soooo disappointed in you!!!! Muwarhar! Yet ANTOHER cliffie!!!! I am on such a spree! **THANK YOU ANGELFIRE!!!!!!!!!!!Loved the lyrics!!!!!!!!! **ok,...I tweaked them again to fit another tune but in essence they are your lyrics!!! You rock I love you!!!! **Zanisha: no don't die!!! i need your reviews!!! soulseclipse: rock on I love you!!! all the other reveiwers: i love you all.......review more and you'll get a cookie!!!!!**


	15. Dreams Fall Apart

**Chapter Fifteen- Dreams Fall Apart**

Vincent paused for what seemed like an eternity. Aiden squeezed Axl's hand even harder. This was the moment they'd been waiting weeks for. Practicing hours on end for. The moment when their dreams came true...or fell apart.

"The winner is Velvet Steel!" Vincent had a smirk on his face that confused Aiden andthe sound of cheers was a low hum in her ears.

"Heartless..." The crowd paused...Velvet Steel _and _Heartless? What was going on?

"And Fallen! Ladies and gentlemen, you have witnessed, for the first timeever, a contest with three winners! Give it up for the kids!" Aiden went suddenly limp, caught by Squall's strong arms. They _all _won? Well...it _was _Vincent's contest... Zack and Areith were hugging each other tightly and the crowd was going crazy.

"Congratulations guys...we'll be in touch to discuss the details." Vincent left them staring. Valentine, Aiden decided, was absolutely, 100 percentbrilliantly insane.

For two weeks the three bands were left waiting. But they didn't mind. They came up with new songs and practiced together. Axl had even come up with a name they all agreed was uniquely perfect.

Aiden hadn't moved back in with her parents, but they had made peace. Zack and Areith had gotten back together and both looked happy. Aiden noticed a suspicious glow in her mothersface and immediately baraged her with questions.

"Mom..."

"Mmm, yes...?"

"What's up with you? What are you keeping from me?" Areith looked at her with wide innocent eyes. Aiden rolled her own blue eyes and answered the phone.

"Hello, is this Mrs. Valentine? We have her test results..." What test results?

"Yes, this is her."

"Congratulations Mrs. Valentine, your going to have a baby." A baby!

"Yes that's very good news, thank you so much!" Areith looked at her curiously.

"So...MOM...want me help with baby names?" Areith went wide eyed and then squealed, hugging her daughter tightly.

"I didn't want to say anything because I wasn't sure...Wait till I tell Zack!" Said husband...

"Tell me what?" Areith and Aiden looked at each other, smiled and left the house hand in hand. Zack was very confused.

-

"Oh hello Areith, Ai." Reno greeted his two visitors and let them in. Well...Aiden wasn't a _visitor_... Areith hugged her daughters significant other.

"How are you Reno? It's been a few days. We have some good news." Reno handed them each a drink and sat on the couch opposite of the two women and looked at them questioningly.

"We wanted to know how you felt about being an uncle of sorts..."Aiden told him softly. He looked at her hard. Of course they'd...shared their intimate moments...but was she...?

"I'm pregnant Reno! I wish your mother was here to celebrate with me...we were so close..." Areith's jade orbs meet his own brilliant eyes and Aiden saw the look of relief and disappointment. Would he have been happy if it had been Aiden that was pregnant?

"Reno-" Aiden's cell rang and her eyes lit.

"Vinnie! Of course...we'll be right there!" Aiden grabbed her mothers hand and Renos.

"Come on! We've gotta go meet Vinnie!"

-

"I'm so glad you all could make it. I know its been a long, difficult road to reach this point and I want you all to know you have what it takes to be great." The band of 11 looked at him with smiles and respect.

"I've brought you here today to discuss your futures." Yuffie punched the air.

"We'll all be rich!" Vincent smiled.

"Your future," He paused to look each of them in the eye.

"As Kingdom Hearts."

_**FIN**_

A.n: Wow! I updated...sorry its been taking me so frickening long! Well thats the end everybody! I love you all for reviewing and keeping this story goingon to be my FIRST FINISHED PIECE!

Should I make a squeal or an epilogue? LET ME KNOW! I LOVE YOU ALL!

i Ultimate !


End file.
